


Haystacked

by ahumblefrye



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Henry and Evie get it on in a shed, Muscles, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Sweat, Vaginal, ass, evies got some nice boobies honesty, he sweaty af and sexy, penis - Freeform, sexy shed, vagaina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye





	Haystacked

He was sweaty, wonderfully sweaty, and Evie could feel herself flush with lusty heat while watching him. In an effort to impress her grandmother he had offered to fix her old rickety shed that held rusty tools she used to garden with. Henry was more than happy to help, Evies grandmother was an important figure in her life and Henry wanted to be liked by her, so he agreed to fix the many holes in the roof on one of the hottest days that summer. 

"It's starting to get hotter love, why don't you come down and take a rest. I brought you some water." Evie called up to him, watching with excited eyes as he stood a bit taller to acknowledge her. The sweat on his body made him glisten in the afternoon sun and she could feel the heat start to pool in her lower body. Every droplet that rolled down his muscled chest caught her eye, her gaze following it as it trailed down his abdomen and disappeared at the hem of his trousers. She wanted to lick each drop off and ravish him in this summer heat. 

"I'm almost done though." He leaned over the edge, hair dangling in wet clumps."   
"Then you can finish when it isn't so hot out. You'll get yourself sick working out here." There was no doubt in her mind that he must be burning up, even though she had only been standing there for a few minutes she was begging to regret not wearing one of her old light dresses and instead restrictive trousers. 

"Come on down, I've got some fruit for you too." She took her tray of water and food into the shed, sitting down on a bale of hay while she heard him figure his way down. Once he came down she motioned for him to come and join her. "It's quiet hot out today, I'm surprised you've lasted this long." He took the water from her, swallowing down half of it then taking the rest and splashing it on his face. 

His Adam's apple bobbed as he drank, distracting her from the beads of shimmering sweat now mixing with water. Grabbing a towel she had brought along she dabbed his forehead and neck dry, doing her best to resist the urge to crush her lips against his full, soft ones and kiss him crazy. "You need to stop doing this." She whispered, lost in exploring his body and imagining the dirty things she could do to it. 

"Doing what?" 

"Tempting me."   
Pushing him down against the hay she threw her legs over his hips and smashed her lips against his, relieved moans muffled by the kiss. Henry took a moment to respond, shocked at her aggressive approach, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her chest against his. With hips now flush against each other's they both couldn't help but grind into the others groin. His cock was starting to harden, blood rushing to it and his cheeks and she could feel it stiffening under her. As her hands tugged at his hair his moved lower on her back, slipping past her trouser hem and resting on her bare ass. He kneaded the flesh, pulling and squeezing her, causing moans to escape her chest. Every little touch was electrifying, making her mind hazy with desire and her cunt drip with arousal. His hands were rough, calloused from years of training, and they scraped deliciously against heated skin. 

"Henry I need you. I want you filling me with your cock and then fucking me hard and fast. I need your body on top of mine so that I can wrap around you and be able to cum." She slurred against his lips, words tumbling out of her mouth without much thought. Ever since they'd been married sex had been on her mind. Being newlywed had its perks. 

Moving one hand he cupped the back of her head and dragged her down for more kisses, groaning when their lips brushed. He pulled her away, brushing the tip of his nose against her check while he shifted them into a sitting position her legs wrapped around his hips. Hot, open mouthed kisses here pressed to her neck as he muttered all the wonderful things he would do to her. 

"I want to be in you...making you moan as I, fuck you. I'll bend you over....and enter you slowly, teasing you with just the tip before pushing deeper than I've ever been." His breath was hot against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. Henry continued to tease her with his words, adding his hands into the mix as well.   
Her breasts were being caressed, thumb swiping across her nipple. Back arching into his touch she pushes her chest into him, encouraging him to continue.   
"I'll pull out of you just enough for you to feel it, then push back in until you can't take it. You'll be begging me to fuck you harder. And then I'll let you have it, I'll pull out of you all the way then slam back into your tight, dripping, pussy." He bucked his hips against hers on his last three words. Clit already buzzing in excitement she reached her hand down and gabbed his waistband, tugging his trousers down enough to take his cock out. "Oh Henry." 

Her trousers had a hard time coming off, soaked with sweat and sticking to her skin. It took Henry using both hands to tug them down to get her pants off, but it gave him a nice view of her ass, her beautiful freckled ass. "Lay down." Henry stood and nudged her towards the bale.   
"No, I'll get hay in my...I don't want that touching me there." Evie held onto his arms, not moving as he tried to convince her to lie down. "You lie down, I'll be on top." Her hands roughly shoved him down. 

"I love bouncing on your thick cock anyways, it goes so deep inside me when I do." Settling herself on his hips she ground against him, dragging her clit against the velvety skin of his cock. Moans spilled from both of them, his throaty and deep, hers loud and nasally. She hummed as she picked up his cock, stroking it a few times while she hovered herself over him and rubbed the tip against her entrance. With feet flat on the floor she began to lower herself on to him. Wet heat engulfed is cock which made him dig his fingers into her hips to stop himself from forcing her all the way down. "Ah, you like that don't you? You love being in my tight pussy." By the way his eyes had fluttered closed and the labored moans coming from him she knew he was loving it; she was as well. Every movement caused her to tighten around him, made him reach a bit further into her and have her the toe curling pleasure she'd been craving. 

Gently she rocked her hips against his, raising slight in his cock to create delicious friction. It was amazing how easily their bodies melded to each other. Both sets of eyes were closed to allow them to focus on the intense pleasure coming from where they were connected. "Henry, oh god yes". Breathy moans filled the air, her thin voice piercing his ears and running straight through his body to his cock. Every wanton moan made him harder, every move of her hips made him fuzzier, every time he opened his eyes to watch her breasts sway with her movements made him want to cum.   
"You're so tight darling. So tight and dripping wet for my big fucking cock. You like riding me like this?"  
She looked down at him to answer, leaning forward with hands on his chest to kiss him in the midst of her rocking. "Yes," she breathed against his lips "I love riding you. You're so big and thick." Her hips began to lift off of his more, slaps of skin accompanying their heavy moans. Sitting back she brought a hand to her clit, rubbing her fingers in small circles to edge her to orgasm. "Henry I'm...im close..." She bounced faster on his dick, feet coming up to rest on the side of his hips on the hay. "Come on, make me cum, give me it love." 

He shifted his hips, grabbing her thighs so he could buck up into her as she moved. Her breasts bounced up and down as she moved. "Ah, yes, I'm close. I'm going to, I'm...." Her breathing hitched, eyes screwed shit, and body tensed as her orgasm tore through her. Nectar gushed from her and her thighs trembled as silent moans felt her lips. Sitting with his cock still in her she let her orgasm fade, watching her juices bead on his abdomen. 

"Henry...god... Fuck that felt good." As her body began to relax against his she lifted herself off of him. Shaky legs threatened to collapse under her but he sat up in time to steady her. "Did you like that?" He asked her, pulling her into his lap to kiss her. 

"Yes." Her lips brushed against his and she grabbed his cock, then she sank to her knees to give the head a kiss. "I think you deserve something special."  
"Evie..." She smiled up at him, sticking out her tongue and slapping the tip of his cock against it. He always loved her blowjobs; they're something special that she would only ever do if he really begged her for it. "Yes?"  
Her mouth withdrew from him, head and hand resting on his thigh while she pumped him. "How can I help you darling?" 

"Evie don't do this to me."  
"Do what?"  
"Tempt me." 

A small giggle left her lips before she returned her tongue to his cock. Swirling around it and flicking over the tip her wet appendage worked him to bliss. "Evie...Evie please..." Eyes closed, head thrown back, labored moans, he was close, so close. He couldn't come yet, they had barely gotten to do a thing and he was already coming undone at her touch. He couldn't cum yet, he couldn't-  
Full pink lips engulfed his flushed head and thick ropes of white cum spilled into her mouth as she sucked. A small whine at the bitter taste made him vibrate and moan.   
With a wet pop she let go of him, a few last spurts of cum landing on her lips and cheeks. 

"I- I'm sorry I didn't...I didn't think it'd be so soon, I-"   
"Henry, it's alright darling. It happens." Her hands ran up and down his thighs, soothing his embarrassment. "I'm happy you came, it just proves how good I can make you feel." He smiled and pulled her up into his lap, nuzzling into her neck.   
Kisses were peppered to her neck, down her shoulder, to her collar bone. Somethings told her he wasn't done with her yet.


End file.
